mlp_gameloftfandomcom-20200222-history
Canterlot quests
Note: this page is still in progress - Mags02 Below are all the quests relating to Canterlot. They are separate from Ponyville quests and you must complete the criteria within Canterlot (e.g. clearing obstacles in Ponyville won't contribute to a quest in Canterlot). The below image is a flowchart of the quest progression as it happened to me. I am not sure if completing these in a different order would affect the order that they show up. Quest Chain #1 1.1 Pizza Time 1.2 High-Society Pie 1.3 Glazed and Confused Quest Chain #2 2.1 Gifts for Guests Quest Chain #3 3.1 Motherly Love Quest giver: Twilight Sparkle Quest Text: "My mother is here, and just in time for the wedding! I can't wait to show her around Canterlot. Let's give her a warm welcome!" Objectives: *Welcome Twilight Velvet 0/1 *Raise Twilight Velvet to 1 (1 to skip) Reward: '''50 , 1,500 , 1 '''Closing Text: "Thank goodness you're here, Mom. I've been waiting for you!" 3.2 Room for Giggles Quest giver: Twilight Sparkle Quest Text: "All this preparation for the big wedding is a teeny but stressful. We could use more room for everypony... and I could use a few laughs myself!" Objectives: *Uncover expansion zones 0/1 (5 to skip) *NOTE this won't count zones expanded before starting the quest. *Collect Laughter Shards 0/4 (2 to skip) *NOTE: this counts shards collected from the Balloon Pop, so long as you play in Canterlot. Reward: 50 , 3,500 , 1 Closing Text: "That's Much better. Now that I know everypony will have enough legroom, I can sit back and have a few laughs" 3.3 Starstruck Quest giver: Twilight Sparkle Quest Text: "I've got so much to do before the wedding, but I'd like to do some stargazing with my mom. Wanna come?" Objectives: *Play the Telescope mini-game with Twilight Velvet 0/1 (2 gems to skip) Reward: 50 , 6,000 Closing Text: "That was excellent! It was nice for us to take a break from wedding planning for a little bit." 3.4 Reach for the Stars Quest giver: Twilight Sparkle Quest Text: "I think that something scientific will serve the city - and the wedding guests! What can we do to bring some scholarly entertainment to Ponyville?" Objectives: *Build the Observatory 0/1 *Collect from the Observatory 0/1 (5 to skip) Reward: 50 , 4,500 , 1 . Closing Text: "Wonderful. Now everypony will learn to see the beauty of the stars with this!" 3.5 Be My Guest Quest giver: Twilight Sparkle Quest Text: "Canterlot is going to get a whole lot busier now that there's a wedding on the way. Let's welcome our honorable, high-society guests -- like Lyrica!" Objectives: *Welcome Lyrica *Collect Honesty Shards (8 to skip) *Remove clearable items (5 to skip) Reward: 50 , 5,000 Closing Text: "Wow, your mane is quite magnificent. Welcome to Canterlot, Lyrica!" 3.6 Cleaning Up Canterlot Quest giver: Princess Cadance Quest Text: "Ugh, Canterlot looks just dreadful with all this trash lying around. Do something about this immediately!" Objectives: *Remove 5 clearable items (10 to skip) *Uncover 1 expansion zone (12 to skip) Reward: 50 , 9,500 , 1 Closing Text: "That's a little bit better. I can't have my wedding in a garbage dump." 3.7 Hostess with the Mostest Quest giver: Twilight Sparkle Quest Text: "The wedding planning's been keeping me so busy, I haven't had time to entertain the guests! Would you mind showing my mother and Lyrica a good time?" Objectives: *Raise Twilight Velvet to 2 stars (2 to skip) *Play the Telescope mini-game with Lyrica (2 to skip) Reward: 50 , 5,500 , 1 Closing Text: "My mom and Lyrica told me they had such a great time. Thanks so much!" 3.8 Wearing Rose-colored Glasses Quest Giver: Twilight Sparkle Quest Text: "I can't quite put my hoof on it, but there's something fishy about how the ponies in Canterlot have been behaving. Maybe if we put out some wedding flowers, ponies would lighten up a little." Objectives: *Defeat Changelings 0/1 (5 to skip) *Remove clearable items 0/5 (5 to skip) *Buy Red Wedding Flowers 0/1 (5 to skip) Reward: 50 , 5,500 , 1 Closing Text: "Ah ha! Now I think I know what's going on -- Changelings! I wonder if we got them all?" 3.9 Moving on Up Quest giver: Twilight Sparkle ''Quest Text: "Since Lyrica is still new in town, she wants to get up to speed on everything before the wedding. Let's help her out!"'' Objectives: *Raise Lyrica to 2 stars 0/2 (10 to skip) Reward: 50 , 6,500 , 1 ''Closing Text: "Good work. Lyrica looks raring to go for the wedding now!"'' Quest Chain #4 Quest chain #4 & #5 unlock after completing #1 4.1 Maid to Serve Quest giver: '''Twilight Sparkle '''Quest Text: "Oh, wonderful! One of the bridesmaids has arrived. Why don't we say hello to her? Objectives: *Welcome Minuette (unskippable) *Raise Minuette to 2 stars (unskippable) Reward: 50 stars, 8,000 bits, 1 gem Closing Text: ''"Isn't Minuette adorable? Princess Cadance will sure be glad to know that she's here!"'' 4.2 En Garde Quest giver: Shining Armor Quest Text: "With such an important day coming up, I've asked my loyal Unicorn Guard to be Extra dilligent... just in case. Let's put up a signal to let him know!" Objectives: *Welcome Unicorn Guard 0/1 *Buy Blue Banners 0/1 (10 to skip) Reward: 100 , 2,000 , 1 Closing Text: "I can always count on my Unicorn Guard to help keep Canterlot safe! Ugh, especially since I haven't been feeling so well. I've got a huge headache!" 4.3 Game Changer Quest giver: Shining Armor Quest Text: "Be on your guard! These Changelings can take on the form of anypony. But we can't let them win! Objectives: *Find Changelings 0/4 (4 to skip) *Defeat Changelings 0/4 (15 to skip) Reward: 100 , 4,500 , 1 Closing Text: "Good Job. But there are still more around, so keep your eyes open! Ow... my head still hurts..." 4.4 Flagged Down Quest giver: Shining Armor Quest Text: '"These Changelings won't get the best of us. Let's fly a few banners to show we won't be bullied."'' '''Objectives: *Buy a Diamond Banner, 10 (3 to skip) *Buy a Pegasus Banner, 50,000 (5 to skip) Reward: 100 , 5,000 , 1 Closing Text: "We've got to show all of Canterlot that the Changelings will not defeat us." 4.5 Taking Inventory Quest giver: Twilight Sparkle Quest Text: "Oh no! The Changelings wrecked everything! Let's check on some of the local shops to make sure everything's still running smoothly." Objectives: *Collect 2 Pizzas (5 to skip) *Collect 1 Telescope (10 to skip) *Collect 2 Donuts (5 to skip) Reward: 150 , 6,000 , 1 Closing Text: "Phew! It seems like all the businesses in Canterlot are doing okay!" 4.6 Regal Florals Quest giver: Twilight Sparkle Quest Text: "We need more royal, and resolute, colors for the wedding decor. How about something violet?" Objectives: *Buy Purple Wedding Flowers (2 to skip) *Collect 5 Loyalty Shards (15 to skip) Reward: 150 , 5,500 , 1 Closing Text: "These flowers are absolutely elegant. Perfect for a princess, if I might add!" Quest Chain #5 Quest chain #4 & #5 unlock after completing #1 5.1 Galloping Maiden Quest giver: Princess Cadance Quest Text: "Where is my second bridesmaid? Why isn't she here yet? You must fetch her right away! What are you standing there for? Go!" Objectives: *Welcome Twinkleshine 0/1 Reward: 50 , 9,000 Closing Text: "Ah, there she is! Make sure she's got everything she needs in order to serve me on my big day." 5.2 Gift Horse Quest giver: Pinkie Pie Quest Text: "Oh my gosh! Princess Cadance asked me to collect all the wedding gifts from everypony! That sounds super-duper fun! Let's go!" Objectives: *Buy 2 Wedding Presents, 15,000 each (5 to skip) *Collect from the Observatory (2 to skip) Reward: 150 , 6,000 Closting Text: "Boy, Cadance sure seemed a little...ungrateful. I wonder if she ever heard the phrase, 'Dont look a gift horse in the mouth'? Sheesh!" 5.3 Chariot of Love Quest giver: Rarity Quest Text: "Goodness! The bride and groom certainly cannot go hoofin' it without a proper carriage. We need a regal chariot immediately- and a proper escort as well." Objectives: *Buy a Royal Chariot (10 to skip) *Raise Royal Guard to 5 (15 to skip) Reward: 150 , 7,000 Closing Text: "What an elegant way to get around. I'm sure the newlyweds will simply adore it! Don't you?" Quest Chain #6 6.1 Snack Attack Quest giver: Twilight Sparkle ''Quest Text: "All this wedding planning is making me hungry. Do you mind fetching some tasty treats for us?"'' Objectives: *Collect from the Donut Shop 0/2 (5 to skip) *Collect from the Pizzeria 0/2 (5 to skip) Reward: 50 , 7,500 , 1 ''Closing Text: "I'm so stuffed I can hardly move. But those donuts and pizzas were absolutely delicious. Thanks a lot!"'' 6.2 Budding Nuptials Quest giver: Twilight Sparkle ''Quest Text: "A royal wedding calls for really elegant and extraordinary flowers. There must be some special place to get that sort of thing!"'' Objectives: *Build a Conservatory *Collect from the Conservatory (5 to skip) Reward: 50 , 8,500 , 1 ''Closing Text: "Amazing! This conservatory has every kind of flower imaginable. I'm sure we'll find what we need for the royal wedding."'' 6.3 Change of Plans Quest giver: Twilight Sparkle Quest Text: "I've noticed that Princess Cadance is behaving very strangely lately. And it's not just wedding fever. Hmm... Maybe playing a bit with Twinkleshine will put my fears to rest." Objectives: *Raise Twinkleshine to 2 stars (5 to skip) *Defeat 3 Changelings (10 to skip) Reward: 100 , 2,500 Closing Text: "Oh no! The Changelings have invaded! They've been assuming our identities this whole time! We've got to stop them!" 6.4 On Your Guard Quest giver: Twilight Sparkle Quest Text: "Now that we have Changelings loose in Canterlot, we'll need the Unicorn Guard to help battle them!" Objectives: *Play the Magic Wings game with Unicorn Guard (5 to skip) Reward: 100 , 3,500 , 1 Closing Text: "Excellent! I knew I could count on Shining Armor's Unicorn Guard!" 6.5 Friendly Check-up Quest giver: Twilight Sparkle Quest Text: "With Changelings invading Canterlot, we should make sure that all of our friends are okay! And let's leave something to let them know we stopped by!" Objectives: *Leave a Treasure Chest for a friend (1 to skip) *Send gifts to 2 friends (2 to skip) Reward: 100 , 4,000 Closing Text: "It looks like our neighbors are all right. And they'll just love the gifts we left them!" 6.6 One Hoof Ahead Quest giver: Twilight Sparkle Quest Text: "While we're battling the Changelings, we'd better clear away what we can and save up some Bits for reconstruction of the city!" Objectives: *Remove 3 clearable items (10 to skip) *Have 100,000 Reward: 100 , 5,000 Closing Text: "That should do it. The Changelings can't ruin Canterlot, no matter how hard they try!" 6.7 Princely Fountain Quest giver: Twilight Sparkle Quest Text: "We need a decoration worthy of my brother's royal wedding. Where can we find something that's out of this world?" Objectives: *Buy a Planet Fountain, costs 50 (15 to skip) Reward: 100 , 5,500 Closing Text: "That's amazing! I'm sure Shining Armor will love it! I can't wait for him to see it!" 6.8 Rise and Shine Quest giver: Twilight Sparkle ''Quest Text: "One of Princess Cadance's bridesmaids could use some training before the wedding. Let's help that pony get up to speed!"'' Objectives: *Raise Twinkleshine to 3 (15 to skip) Reward: 150 , 6,000 Closing Text: "Twinkleshine is looking better than ever! What an improvement! She'll be more than ready for the big day now." 6.9 A Sparkle in Father's Eye Quest giver: Twilight Sparkle Quest Text: "*gasp* He's here! Mares and gentlecolts, please give a warm welcome to... my DAD!" Objectives: *Welcome Twilight's Dad Reward: 150 , 6,500 , 1 Closing Text: "How was the trip, Dad? Did you bring me anything? Didja? Huh? Huh?" Quest Chain #7 7.1 A Little Change Quest giver: Twilight Sparkle ''Quest Text: "Something's going on around here, but it seems like everypony's too busy with the wedding to notice! I'll have to do some investigating on my own..."'' Objectives: *Find a Changeling 0/1 (2 to skip) Reward: 50 , 1,500 ''Closing Text: "A Changeling! If there's one, there must be more of them. But where?!"'' Quest Chain #8 8.1 Shard Power Quest giver: Twilight Sparkle Quest Text: "We've been able to keep the Changelings at bay, but we'll need to collect more Shards if we're going to get them out of Canterlot! Come on!" Objectives: *Collect 4 Honesty Shards (5 to skip) *Collect Magic Shards (15 to skip) Reward: 150 , 6,000 Closing Text: "Nice work! This will certainly help us against the Changelings!" 8.2 Changing the Queen Quest giver: Twilight Sparkle Quest Text: "I've figured it out! Princess Cadance is actually the Changeling Queen, Chrysalis! We've got to stop her! We've got to get rid of these Changeling minions first, though!" Objectives: *Defeat 4 Changelings (15 to skip) Reward: 150 , 6,000 Closing Text: "We did it! Now let's figure out how we can dethrone Queen Charysalis!" 8.3 Bride and Groom Quest giver: Rainbow Dash Quest Text: "Look! Shining Armor and Princess Cadance have weakened Queen Chrysalis with the power of their love! Cool! Now we can use the Element Shards to banish her once and for all!" Objectives: *Defeat Queen Chrysalis Reward: 200 , 8,000 , 1 Closing Text: "Awesome! Queen Chrysalis and her Changelings are gone! Now the wedding can go off without a hitch." 8.4 Shine on Quest giver: Twilight Sparkle Quest Text: "Shining Armor has been too busy taking care of the changelings to get settled in Canterlot! But now that they're gone, he can finally rest his hooves." Objectives: *Welcome Shining Armor Reward: 200 , 6,500 Closing Text: "There he is! He seems so happy and excited. I can't wait for the wedding!" 8.5 Here Comes the Bride Quest giver: Twilight Sparkle Quest Text: "Princess Cadance needs a place to get prepared for the wedding. Let's lend her a hoof!" Objectives: *Welcome Princess Cadance Reward: 200 , 6,500 , 1 Closing Text: "Wonderful! She looks absolutely beautiful. And I think it's almost time for the wedding!" 8.6 Quest giver: Twilight Sparkle Quest Text: "Oh no! I almost forgot the wedding cake! I'd better hurry and get it before the ceremony starts!" Objectives: *Buy a Wedding Cake Reward: 200 , 8,000 , 2 Closing Text: "Got the cake! And just in time. Now I can sit back and enjoy the wedding of my big brother and my favorite foalsitter!" Quest Chain #9 9.1 High-Flyin' Fun Quest giver: Applejack Quest Text: "Twilight asked me to show her dad around Canterlot while she's off preparin' for the big weddin' and all. What should we do?" Objectives: *Play the Magic Wings game with Twilight's Dad (2 to skip) Reward: 150 , 5,500 , 1 Closing Text: "Now, how's that for a good time! Twilight's Dad looked like he was havin' so much fun up there!" 9.2 Star Father Quest giver: Applejack Quest Text: "Twilight's asked me to help look after her dad again. Let's keep him occupied so he's not so worried about the wedding and everything!" Objectives: *Raise Twilight's Dad to 5 stars (20 to skip) Reward: 200 , 6,500 , 1 Closing Text: "Twilight's pleased as punch that we've kept her dad busy for her. Good job!" 'Objectives Summary' This is a summary of the things you will need to complete for the quests above. Some criteria can be completed prior to starting the quests, whereas others will only count if the quest is active at the time. There is also an approximate costing details. The actual cost to you may vary depending on variables like cost of training, types of obstacles and wether or not you skip forward progress. Pre-Completable *Buy Twilight Velvet 25,500 *Level Twilight Velvet to 1 cost depends on training *Buy Pizzeria 40,000 *Join a Social Networking site free *Buy Joe 85,000 *Buy Donut Shop 80,000 *Buy Twinkleshine 80 *Buy Minuette 120 *Level Minuette to 2 stars cost depends on training *Buy Observatory 60 *Level at least one Canterlot pony to 4 stars (in order to produce the 2-pony shop items Pizza and Telescope) Quest Required *Clear 3 Obstacles cost depends on obstacles type *Deliver one chest free *Collect from the Pizzeria free *Assign Joe to Donut Shop 1'' free *Uncover expansion zone ''2 '' 10,000 + depending on how many already expanded *Collect laughter shards free *Play telescope with Twilight Velvet cost depends on training type and playing other games before telescope *Collect from the Observatory free Total Cost (so far) *240,500 *120 *140 Notes: ''1 If you have assigned Joe to the Donut Shop before starting the quest Glazed and Confused, it wont recognise it, and you will have to tap on him again in the "Assign Pony" menu. 2 If you have already uncovered all areas before completing Room for Giggles, you will have to use the 5 option to skip it. Category:Quests